Lectura de amor
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Akito le pide un libro a Shigure...


**Lectura de amor.**

¿Me extrañaron? Este es un AkiGure para variar la rutina, dedicado a los fans de esta peculiar pareja.

**Lectura de amor. Oneshot.  
**

Libros. No sabía el por qué de esa fascinación por estar leyendo todo el tiempo.

Pero le gustaba. Por aburrido o tedioso que se tornara el día, verlo le inspiraba una extraña tranquilidad. Era cuando podía ver al Shigure real.

-Shigure, si te pido que escribas un libro para mí... ¿Lo harías?

Con ese pequeño diálogo obtuvo la atención del escritor. Este dejó a un lado el libro y comenzó a observar a la chica.

-¿Sobre tí o para tí? -Se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, que comenzaban a crecer más allá de su espalda- Por que si escribo sobre tí, no creo que vayas a leerlo.

-Entonces escribe algo que yo pueda leer. -Dijo la líder de la familia Sohma y se encaminó al pasillo exterior- Eres un _profesional_, no creo que te cueste demasiado.

Aquello sonaba a reto. Y no cualquier reto. El escritor sonrió divertido, y con esa misma sonrisa se dirigió donde Hatori, quien volviera de unas merecidas vacaciones.

-¡Hatori, mi casi hermano del alma! -Shigure se metió a la habitación sin permiso y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del médico- ¿A que no adivinas?. ¡Akito me pidió que le escribiera un libro!

El otro Sohma no le respondió. Se limitó a ordenar algunos de los recuerdos que comprara en Okinawa y finalmente encaró a su pariente.

-Creí que te habías retirado para ser el asistente de Akito.

Un escalofrío le llegó a Shigure, y Hatori se permitió sonreír de forma maliciosa al descubrir el efecto de sus palabras.

Era justificable. Para regresar a su trabajo de escritor, debía volver a repetir esos odiosos protocolos de las editoriales, buscarse a un o una editora de mente débil para inspirarse en su sufrimiento por las bromas de mal gusto que continuamente realizara, responder las dudas o peticiones de sus "jefes", volver a pasar por una etapa de prueba que no le traía casi ningún beneficio, y cuando ya se hubiese adaptado a la rutina de la editorial, negociar las pautas para la publicación de su libro, y eso si no se le olvidaba la idea original. El solo pensarlo lo estresó y le provocó mucha sed.

-Si, tienes razón Hatori -Shigure agarró una tortuga realizada con conchas de mar y alguno que otro elemento plástico- Pero ella quiere que le escriba un libro que ella pueda leer, y acepté su reto. ¿Qué puedo hacer Hatori, qué puedo hacer? -Preguntó en un tono tan dramático que al médico le pareció completamente patético.

-Ese ya es tu problema. Ahora vete, estoy ocupado.

Por fortuna, los requisitos para recuperar su empleo no eran todos los de la lista, así que, tan pronto se aseguró que Mitchan, quien casualmente se encontraba libre en esos momentos, volvía a ser su editora, no evitó sonreír divertido al imaginar la expresión de la pobre mujer al no hallarlo en la dirección donde se supone estaba viviendo.

-Ja, ja, ja... ¡Cómo me gustaría ver la expresión de su rostro! -Se dijo risueño mientras tomaba una pluma y un cuaderno de notas y trataba de escribir.

-¿Y ya tienes el tema? -Le preguntó Hatori y la sonrisa de Shigure desapareció.

No tenía el tema en el que se concentraría el libro, no tenía trama, título, inspiración, nada, NADA, y para colmo, se le estaba apilando una columna de trabajo pendiente que, como asistente de Akito, debía supervisar.

Cuando se volvió hacia Hatori, este ya se había ido.

-Bueno, el libro tendrá que esperar. -Reflexionó el Sohma, y comenzó a revisar su trabajo atrasado.

En la noche, Akito fue a buscar a Shigure, ya que no la acompañó a cenar. Lo encontró sumergido entre los asuntos a tratar y los negocios por acordar. Le quitó los papeles de encima y le puso una sábana encima para que descansara, pero no descubrió que el nuevamente escritor había despertado.

-¿Ya es de noche? -Se preguntó mientras trataba de ubicar en dónde estaba.

-En un par de horas será de día -Le dijo Akito, quien se detuviera antes de salir del cuarto- Ve a recostarte, o enfermarás.

Cuando se espabiló, el escritor recordó el momento en que se quedó dormido y cómo aún no tenía nada para ella.

-Akito, sobre tu libro...

-Estaba pensando en eso. -Lo imterrumpió Akito- Posiblemente te estoy pidiendo más de lo que puedes darme -La mujer se sentó cerca de Shigure y comenzó a acariar sus cabellos, que comenzaban a crecer más- Pero. ¿Sabes?. Me gusta estar contigo, estos momentos parecen propios de una pintura clásica, si es que entiendes lo que digo.

Lo entendía. Akito estaba comparando su vida actual con una obra de arte...

-¡Eso es!

Y sin dar ni una sola explicació, Shigure comenzó a escribir como si estuviera poseído, cosa que no le pasaba desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Shigure? -Akito trató de acercarse a él, pero al ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del hombre, se limitó a sonreír y lo dejó tranquilo.

-Akito, tu libro estará listo en... -Al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, Shigure dejó de sonreír, más no se detuvo.

_"Su mirada poseía la melancolía de las princesas austriacas. Solitarias, tristes, condenadas a un destino predeterminado. Su soledad se podía medir en cada línea de color, en el efecto de la luz y sombra de la pintura; su única felicidad era el secreto prohibido, que escondido en la pintura y de la mano del artista, le proporcionaba el amor y placer que le fuesen negados desde su nacimiento..."_

-Ahora -Se dijo Shigure al amanecer, cuando hubo terminado el manuscrito- solo falta esperar por Mitchan.

Ordenó las hojas que imprimió y reparó en que su libro no tenía título aún.

Lo tomó de nueva cuenta, y pensando en Akito, comenzó a leer y analizar cada párrafo, buscando la frase o palabra exacta para, y entonces, la encontró.

-¿Por qué es tan malo? -Le gritó Mitchan en la tarde- ¡Me la pasé buscándolo toda la mañana hasta la tarde!. ¡Usted no tiene sentimientos!

Akito fue hasta el recibidor, atraída por los gritos, y encontró a Shigure torturando a la pobre editora.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -Le preguntó entrando en el cuarto.

-Aqui tienes, nos vemos pronto Mitchan. -Shigure se llevó a la pobre mujer y técnicamente la arrojó por la puerta.

Cuando se volvió hacia Akito, esta le miraba inquisitivamente, con los brazos cruzados y golpeteando el suelo con un pie.

-Quieres una explicación. ¿Verdad? -Le dijo acercándose con su sonrisa usual.

-No -Akito comenzó a caminar- Quiero que termines el trabajo que no terminaste ayer, y no continuaste hoy.

El joven rió nerviosamente, pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, se escabulló a la casa de Hatori, quien volvía de una cita con Mayu.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? -Le preguntó sumamente irritado Hatori.

-Solamente quiero compartir unos minutos contigo. ¿O es que me odias tanto que no deseas tenerme cerca?

Hatori suspiró pesadamente y mientras se quitaba el abrigo, y escuchó todo lo que salió de la boca de Shigure.

-¿Y cómo llamaste al libro? -Le preguntó una vez que analizó las palabras de su primo.

-Lo sabrás cuando esté a la venta -Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero Hatori no hizo lo mismo.

Y en unos días, el libro estaba listo. Antes de que la noticia se divulgara, Shigure obtuvo la primera copia y la envolvió con un papel de motivos discretos, ideal para Akito.

-¿Y esto? -Le preguntó la mujer al tomar el libro envuelto.

-Es tuyo, y lamento haberme tardado. -Shigure la abrazó y espero a que ella intentara separarse de él, más eso no se dio- ¿Akito?

-Me gustaría, que me acompañaras... -Akito profundizó el abrazo- ¿Me acompañarías esta noche, por favor?

Shigure sonrió sinceramente y comenzó a andar con ella. La lectura podría esperar.

FIN

Ok, hace mucho que no escribo de ellos, pero me divertí escribiendo esto. Espero les haya gustado mucho.


End file.
